


And That One Regret Is You

by inubz101



Category: Bandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Panic! at the Disco, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tour, hell if i know, sarah urie is awesome, sort of, what really happened in capetown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inubz101/pseuds/inubz101
Summary: "Resentment is drinking poison, and expecting the other person to die."
Tony goes to LA to avoid his problems, not get some advice from some singer.
or,
I really like the idea of crossovers, and Brendon and Tony are so alike.
Based on this post I made.





	

Tony ends up in Los Angeles 3 months after Siberia.

The first month was trying to recover; getting Rhodey back on his feet, ignoring the physical (and emotional) pain. He avoided Ross like the plague. The second month though, he internalizes everything and focuses on changing the Accords. It took a lot of help from Pepper; who he was able to make peace with; and T’Challa; who told him in a not so subtle way where the team was; but in the end, they got Ross in jail where he belonged, and started rewriting the rules. UN had agreed to let The Avengers become a private organization again, and had the charges dropped on the team. The team was coming home that weekend, but Tony for some reason couldn’t face them. After everything he’d done to get them back, he couldn’t find the courage to greet them when they arrived. So he left. Didn’t give an excuse, didn’t really tell anyone where he was until he got there. He’d given up on the house in Malibu after the Mandarin incident, so he rented out a nice beach house in the Hills. It had been a week since then, and only today, did he decide to go outside and have a drink. Or four.

“I’ll have what he’s having.” A voice piped.

“I’m pretty sure what I’m having might be a bit out of you're budget.” Tony chided.

“Maybe. But I’m a sucker for new things.”

Tony turned to see the guy sitting next to him. The genius had to admit, he was kind of a catch; Strong jaw, good cheekbones, a few freckles peppered his face. His brown hair tucked neatly under a baseball cap. He looked to be a bit on the younger side of 30, and was sporting a nice gold wedding band. The bartender slid the drink to the guy, and placed his in front of him.

The guy took a sip, “Hm. Vodka at 9 in the morning. Who did it to you?”

“Oh, you know. Government, shitty childhood, person who I thought was my best friend, stress. Take you're pick.” Tony downed his drink in about three gulps.

“How about all the above?”

Tony grinned. “You’d be right then.”

“However I’m banking more on the best friend part.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Seems like there’s more to it than what everyone else sees.” The man took another sip.

“Look kid, I know you might be looking to feed good info on whatever gossip rag you work for, but I’ve been in this game way too long to know when I’m about to be played. So do me a favor and fuck off.” Tony bristled.

The man blinked a few times before breaking out a megawatt smile. He even chuckled a bit. “Alright, I’ll admit: took a step too far on that one. But it only confirms what I thought before.”

“And what ‘s that?”

The man’s face shifted into a softer tone, “You’ve got screwed over bad.”

“Yeah and what would you know about that?!” Tony snapped.

“A lot more than you think.” The guy had a distant look in his eye. “You meet someone nice, starts out as acquaintances and then become close. You’re like day and night; the two of you, but it works in a weird way. You’re always waiting for the other shoe to drop, and it does. But it’s ten times worse than what you’d expect, and even after everything’s said and done, it still hurts like a bitch.”

Tony tried not to gape at the man. It wasn’t the fact that he was pretty spot on with his analysis, but that he seemed to still carry his own demons.

“But, that’s just me projecting.” He got up, “I’m weird like that. Nice chatting with ya though.”

The guy waved over the bartender, and fished out his wallet before putting down two $50 and slid three $100 bills towards Tony. “Add it to his tab.”

Tony scoffed, “I can pay for my drink.”

“I know. You can pay me back next time.” The man smirked before strolling out the bar.

Tony just stared at the doors, before bursting out a laugh. The guy was cocky, and flirty as hell. And all he could think about was how he reminded him of himself.

 

 

Tony spent most of the day at home doing SI stuff, listening to Pepper’s voicemails on what he needed to sign, and did his best to ignore the missed calls from Rhodey. He did cave, however to the text message sent from Natasha, only because he wasn’t expecting it.

_ Taking a vacation? -BW _

_ Sure, that’s what we’ll call it. -TS _

_ Bring me back a souvenir. -BW _

Tony smiled fondly at that. Natasha came back after that first month, and greeted Tony with a hug. It scared the crap out of him at first, but when she told him that she knew about Barnes, he understood why. He didn’t yell, or kick her out surprisingly. Maybe because all the fight he used have was gone. Left in the cold confines of Siberia. They talked, yelled even, but eventually came to some sort of understanding. It was easier with Nat. He couldn’t say the same about the rest of the team. He couldn’t say that about-

_ It still hurts like a bitch. _

The man’s words from earlier still rumbled around in his head. It irritated him how seemingly right he was, and how he knew it too. Tony really wanted to have some sort of witty comeback for him, but he didn’t even know the guy. On the other hand...

“Hey fri?”

_ Yes Boss?  _ The AI responded.

“Would you be a dear, and put a face to a name?”

_ What face would that be boss? _

“A somewhat cute face from the bar I visited.”

_ Do I even need to ask if you would like to break a few privacy laws? _

“Do I look like the guy that abides by the law? On second thought, don’t answer that. Just find him.”

_ Yes sir.  _ It didn’t take long. A few quick matches and,

“Huh.” Tony looked at his computer screen.

Good news was, he wasn’t some sort of sleazy pap. Bad (okay?) news was, he wasn’t just you're average guy either. 

“Looks like I’m paying for a drink.”

* * *

“So Brendon,” Tony plopped down next to him in the booth. “Mind if I buy you a drink?”

After some extensive research (it wasn’t cyber stalking okay?), Tony had gotten a good idea of who the guy was. He also knew that he couldn’t really get a hold of him after that day because he was regretfully on tour. But that gave Tony some time to look into him a bit more, and find a few things that wikipedia and tumblr couldn’t get. With all his ducks in a row, he decided to fly out to the UK and surprise the musician. 

Brendon looked over; slightly shocked that he would actually ever meet the infamous Iron Man again. But if he’d learn nothing else over the years, it was to just roll with whatever life threw at you.

“Why not?” He shrugged. “This is my wife-”

“Sarah. Nice to meet you.” Tony shook hands with the woman sitting next to him.

“Looks like someone did their research.” She grinned.

“Like to know what I’m up against.”

“Didn’t know we were prepping for a fight. I would’ve brought my good shoes.” Sarah crossed her legs and waggled her foot.

Tony smiled; Brendon sure knew how to pick em.

“Sarah, you literally got a pedicure 3 hours ago, you wouldn’t do anything to mess it up even if it were life and death.” Brendon rolled his eyes.

“Hey, if I had my 4 inch stilettos, I wouldn’t have to. I’d just throw my shoe at him and make him lose an eye.”

Tony pointed, “Okay, I’m putting you on my list of top terrifying women I’ve ever met. So far you’re number 7.”

“Darn.” Sarah snapped. “Looks like I gotta fight my way to top then.”

“Unless you plan on becoming the CEO of my company or an assassin, that’s gonna be a bit hard to beat.”

“Yeah well Sarah’s nothing if not persistent.” The musician sighed.

“Plus, there’s a lot you don’t know about me Stark.”

“Looks like I’m gonna have to learn then.”

“As tempting as that is, I know you're not here for that.” Sarah slid out of the booth, “I’ll let you two to it then.”

The young woman glided to the other side of the bar, starting up conversation with another group of people.

“Well she’s interesting.” Tony said as he rose his hand at a passing waitress. “Two beers please. Harp.”

“Everyone says she’s the female version of me.”

“Bouncy, energetic,-”

“Slightly annoying-”

“But you wouldn’t have her any other way.” Tony finished. He could see the warmth in Brendon’s eyes when he looked at her.

“So what brings you here Tony? Or is that too casual for a first date?” Brendon asked.

“No, Tony’s fine. And if anything I’m pretty sure this is our second date.”

“Hmm, and what do I get on my third?” Brendon batted his eyelashes.

“A nice blowjob in a bathroom stall.” Tony deadpanned.

Brendon doubled over in laughter. “I don’t even get to go home with you?”

“Eh it depends.” Tony tried to bite back his smile.

“On what?”

“How well this little chat goes.”

“Fair enough.” The waitress had come back, and placed the two beers in front of them.

“So this guy walks up to me in a bar, good looking guy I might add, and decides to spark up conversation with me.”

“Technically, I asked to have what you had.  _ You  _ started the conversation.” Brendon corrected.

“Okay, so  _ I  _ started the conversation. Anyway, we talk, and he seems to have me all figured out,”

“I said I was projecting.”

“Yeah, but that was just to hide the fact that you were snooping.” Tony continues, “So this guy has me all figured out, and just leaves. No name, no nothing. And that kinda bothers me a little.”

Brendon smirked, “Does it now?”

“Yup. So I decided I’d get to know him better, and see if I can switch the game around a little.”

“Oh really? And how’s that?”

“Capetown.” Tony stated.

Brendon’s cheery smile never wavered, but his eyes turned cold a little. “It’s a place. I visited.”

“Yeah. With Ryan right?” Tony pressed.

Brendon took in a deep breath before saying, “You’ve got something to say?”

“Kinda. See, what I realized after our first meeting is that you just showed up out of nowhere. You’ve never visited that bar before, no one in you inner circles ever talked about it, so why all of sudden would you show up? Of all days?” Tony asked.

“You're a bit of a stalker aren’t you?”

“And you’re a bit of a jack ass aren’t you?”

“Takes one to know one.”

“I know you're deflecting.” Brendon sat back in his seat. He was quiet for a moment, and his eyes lingered over to his wife. 

Tony followed his gaze, and soon the clogs in his brain were turning. Brendon was a huge supporter of the enhanced community. Along with his stance on LGBT rights, he believed in the freedom and rights of everyone with enhanced abilities. Everyone would just assume it to him just picking a side, but if Tony has learned anything, it’s that Brendon truly speaks up if it’s personal.

“She’s enhanced.” Tony wasn’t really asking, but stating a fact.

Brendon looked down at his drink. “About 2 years ago, I come home from tour. She seems a bit shifty and closed off. Said everything was fine, but I knew better. Thought she was gonna break it off. Til I wake up one morning, and see her levitating water in the kitchen.”

“Not at all what you were expecting.”

“Nope. Honestly, I was relieved. Moving water with your mind; I could handle for some reason. Her leaving my however...” Brendon trailed off.

“Wouldn’t want your heart broken a second time.” Tony mumbled.

“Yeah. We were good. And then the whole Accords shit went down and... I don’t know man, I was pissed. People already come after her cause she’s married to me. If they knew what she could do,”

“They’d never leave her alone.”

“Exactly. I heard through the grapevine that you were in LA, and since you sided with the law I-”

“Wanted to see the dick that almost ruined you're life.” Tony swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I get that a lot.”

“But you're not. A dick, I mean. I was mad, and I judged you without thinking which was a shitty thing to do, considering I hate it when people do it to me.”

“Well in my case, I’m a piece of shit, inside and out so,” Tony shrugged. “Can’t really blame you.”

Brendon put his hand over Tony’s “Now we both know that’s a lie.”

“Keep talking like that, and there’s a blowjob in your near future.” The genius teased.

“Seriously though, I know you aren’t a bad person. Fuck what the media says; I’ve met Tony Stark. And let me tell ya, he’s depressing as fuck.”

Tony smiled ruefully, “Sorry to ruin your standards.”

“I think that’s a good thing actually.” Brendo sat up straight. “So what’s eating at you? Y’know, besides stress, bad childhood, and government.”

“The charges against the Avengers have been dropped. They get stop being fugitives, and come back home. That was about a month and half ago.” Tony sighed.

“You’re avoiding them. Or  _ him.  _ I should say.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You know something I don’t?”

“Let me spin it like this: you and a certain ‘Friend’ of yours were pretty close. Been through some rough patches, but still close. Then, the shitstorm that was the Accords, split you up. But even with that, you’d still make sure they’re safe. So how do you go from that to never speaking again?”

“How do you go from creating a good album, to never speaking again?” Tony shot back.

“You first.”

“I was helping him.” Tony’s voice was close to a whisper. “His friend was innocent, they were looking for the guy who really blew up that building, and I was gonna help take him down. So of course it was a trap, but it wasn’t bombs or guns blazing or anything like that. Was a tape. THe date of my parents death. Showing me that his friend was the one who...yeah. I lost it, at that point and well...everyone escaped outta there alive.”

Brendon let what he knew about the situation to fill in the details. He remembered back when all of HYDRA’s secrets were posted on the internet. He didn’t read that much into it, but he knew the premise of the Winter Soldier. He didn’t know about this though. And what he gathered, Tony didn’t either.

“That’s not even the worst part is it?” Brendon asked.

“Pretty sure it was.”

“No.” Brendon looked at the older man, “The worst part is, after all of it; you still have feelings for him.”

Tony wanted to yell at him. Wanted to throw the beer bottle at his face and tell him how wrong he was. Except that he wasn’t. There was still the feeling of betrayal there, yes, but if you were to tell him that Steve Rogers was dead... he’d be dead along with him.

Tony expected to see that aggravating look of pity in Brendon’s eyes. Instead he saw something different. The same pain and heartbreak mirrored in his eyes. The same ghost seemed to haunt him like it did Tony. He didn’t need to say anything, but his eyes said it all:

_ I’ve been in you're shoes. I know how it feels. _

“Do you still?”

“No.” Brendon said curtly. “Can’t really say we were really together. Just goofing off, sort of on and off kinda thing. One day I decided I didn’t wanna hide anymore. I wanted it to be real for once. Surprise, surprise; Brendon wants a stable relationship. But he didn’t want that. And then we clashed when it came to music and... it was bad. Things were said, stuff was thrown, and even now, there are nights where I can’t stop and wonder what I could’ve done differently.”

“But you're better?” Tony probed.

Brendon laughed bitterly. “Sure. I’ve got my wife, a pretty good touring band, my dogs, and a best friend. And of course the fans. But that happened back in 2008. Last year I just got comfortable with hearing his name, and not want to jump out a window. There are songs I just can’t sing anymore because it hurts too much. I saw him at a party once, and thought I was gonna have an anxiety attack. I’m not better, but... I’d like to think I’ll get there someday.”

Tony knows that feeling. He hasn’t been able to even glance at the shield without his heart rate going up. Even now, he’s grabbing at his chest. It used to be because of the lingering feeling of the arc reactor. Now, it was just a dull pain of the vibranium.

Brendon chugged the rest of his beer down, “Mind if I give you some advice though?”

“Why not.”

“Figure it out? I know that’s the last thing you wanna hear, but please. Even if you don’t get together or anything, at least get back to being friends.”

“I don’t know if I can even do that.” Tony said in a small voice.

“I think you can. Is it gonna hurt? Like a bitch. But resentment is drinking poison, and expecting the other person to drop dead. I’ve been sipping on that shit for years, and so far no such luck. I know recovery isn’t a one man show, but try?” 

Brendon looked like he was begging him. And while Tony would rather hide out in LA, than face the team, he couldn’t do it forever. He’d do it. And if not for his sake, than Brendon’s. The musician was telling him that he lost his chance, but Tony still had his.

“Alright Brenny Bear,” Tony got up. “I’ll give it shot. But if it blows up in my face,  _ you’re  _ the one giving me a blowjob.”

Brendon smiled from ear to ear. “Seems fair.”

 

 

Tony looked out the plane window, gazing at the ground below him. He could’ve taken the suit home, but he was trying to delay the inevitable for as long as he could. He was terrified, but a small sense of hope bubbled inside him. Tony was about to get a few minutes of sleep in, before he received a text.

_ How’s London? -BW _

Tony didn’t even waste a thought on how she possibly knew that.

_ Dreary. Coming home though. -TS _

_ Did you get me a souvenir? -BW _

_ As a matter a fact I did. -TS. _

Attached to the text message, was a picture of a T-shirt. It was a concert Tee from last night’s show. Tony didn’t mind giving it away. Before he left, someone had sent him a fruit basket, with an autographed Panic! CD with nice little message left inside:

_ Next drink is on me ;) _  


 

 


End file.
